AcmePlay Online
is a MMORPG developed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment released in November 19, 2004 on PC. History Gameplay The player uses cartoon animal avatars and played in a cartoon-based virtual world named "The Republic of Acme". Clothing The clothing is similar to ones from Club Penguin, they consist in types: *'Head' - TBD. *'Face' - TBD. *'Face Extras' - TBD. *'Hand' - TBD. *'Upper Part' - TBD. *'Lower Part' - TBD. *'Feet' - TBD. Membership The membership is similar to one from Club Penguin, the avatar must activate a membership by using a member card or purchase a toy badge in stores. Pets The Cartoonies are the pets appeared in the game, they are similar to the Puffles from Club Penguin, but are smaller version of the avatars. These includes: *The Bunnies *The Pluckies *The Loons *The Pigs *The Gogos *The Furrballs *The Sweetie Pies *The Fowlmouths *The Calamities *The Beepers *The La Fumes *The Dizzies *The Pitbulls *The Sneezers *The Bassets *The Condors Stuff Collection Combat Mode The Warner Wars is similar to Card-Jitsu, which you can fight other avatar using mythical powers and rewards you with soldier clothing. Acme Spy Agency Hotels Parties and Events Currency The main currency is Looney Coins. Arcade Games Avatars Animals *Rabbits *Ducks *Pigs *Tasmanian Devils *Storks *Canaries *Cats *Coyotes *Chickens *Dogs *Foxes *Frogs *Hamsters *Pigeons *Skunks *Squirrels *Wolves *Mice *Alligators *Opossums *Elephants *Worms *Boars *Chipmunks *Turtles *Condors *Emus *Bobcats *Hippopotamus *Goats *Dodos *Gophers *Gorillas *Kangaroos *Hawks *Crows *Minks *Giraffes *Pumas *Platypuses *Penguins *Road Runners *Lions *Squids *Bears *Bulls *Weasels *Black and White Animals *Wombats *Fleas *Owls *Parrots *Ants *Fish *Moths *Panthers *Pelicans *Donkeys *Dinosaurs *Roosters *Martian Dogs *Beavers *Cows *Monkeys *Turkeys Non-Animals *Humans *Martians *Ghosts *Black and White Kids *Cavemen *Monsters *Red Monsters *Gremlins *Snowmen *Instant Martians *Leprechauns *Robots *Witches Locations *The City **Café ***Book Room **The Dance Club ***Lobby ***The Rooftops **The Mall ***Clothing Store ***Anvil + More ***Fragile Things ***Costume Store ***Restaurant **Pet Shop ***Park ***Farm **Cinema **Fast Food Restaurant **Ice Cream Shoppe **ATS Studios **Sweet Dreamz Beds Store **Stadium **Casino **Supermarket **Museum **Fire Station **Hospital **Bank **Police Station **Post Office **Garden **The Observatory **Warner Bros. Store **Railway Station **Airport **Park **Gym **Test Track **Gamestop **Baseball Stadium **Church **Backstage *Snowy Valley **The Ski Resorts **The Acme Spy Agency HQ **The Hill **The Snow Machine **Ski Racetrack *Beach **Lighthouse ***Beacon **Paradise Pier ***Amusement Park ***Castle ***Pool ***Mess Hall Burgers ***Resorts ***Wildlife Park ***Hat Store ***Acme Bus Station ***School ***Plaza de Gonzales **Rainforest *Desert **Military Base *Camp of the Pets **Shore **Pet City ***Beauty Salon ***The Acme Cafe ***Waterpark **Zoo **The Tree Forts **Lake **Caverns *Round Hills *Lake of Relax *Cavern of the Lanterns *Desserts Desert *Volcanic Wasteland *Middle Kingdom *Transylvania *Petropolis *Adventure Island *City of the Villains *Magic Forest *Sand Castle Beach *Smallstown *Candy Kingdom *Underwater Spin-offs and Media Television series *''AcmePlay'' (2006-2008, aired on The WB; reruns on WB Kids) *''AcmePlay Acme Spy Agency'' (2009-2016, aired on Cartoon Network; reruns on WB Kids) *''AcmePlay: The Adventures of Jake Fox'' (2013-2015, aired on Cartoon Network; reruns on WB Kids) *''AcmePlay Legends'' (2017-2020, aired on Boomerang; reruns on WB Kids) *''AcmePlay: Acme Mayhem'' (2021-present, aired on WB Kids) Movies *''AcmePlay'' (2008; produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pctures) *''AcmePlay 2: Acme Spy Agency'' (2010; produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures) *''AcmePlay 3: Quest of the Fruits'' (2012; produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures) *''AcmePlay 4: Pirate Adventures'' (2015; produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures) *''AcmePlay 5: The Robot Invasion'' (2018; produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures) Video games *''AcmePlay Island'' (2006) *''AcmePlay Island: The New Adventures'' (2008) *''AcmePlay Acme Spy Agency'' (2009) *''AcmePlay Pinball Madness'' (2009) *''AcmePlay + Collin: Speedy Chronicles'' (2009. crossover with Collin the Speedy Boy) *''AcmePlay Space Fighters vs. Badcomet'' (2009) *''AcmePlay Acme Spy Agency: Dr. Bomb's Revenge'' (2010) *''AcmePlay Match-O-Matic'' (2010) *''AcmePlay Rhytmn, Music and Flavor'' (2010) *''AcmePlay Sports Party'' (2010) *''AcmePlay Tetris'' (2011) *''AcmePlay Pinball Madness 2: Trap-It!'' (2011) *''AcmePlay Adventures'' (2012) *''AcmePlay + Looney Tunes: Wacky Adventures'' (2014, crossover with Looney Tunes) *''AcmePlay Switcher'' (2015) *''AcmePlay Quest'' (2016) *''AcmePlay Party'' (2016) *''AcmePlay Creator'' (2018) *''AcmePlay: WB Kids All-Stars United!'' (2021, crossover with WB Kids characters) *''AcmePlay: DC Universe'' (2022, crossover with DC Super Heroes) *''AcmePlay: Harry Potter'' (2023, crossover with Harry Potter) *''AcmePlay + Hanna-Barbera; Get the Retro Mania!'' (2024, crossover with Hanna-Barbera characters) *''Time Warner: Battle for the Multiverse'' (2025) Theatrical short series *''AcmePlay Antics'' shorts (2005-2020) Gallery Logos Official Artworks Emoticons Locations Other Reception Prior to its release, the game was critical acclaimed, the critics were praised for its state of art, graphics, locations, features, mini-games and humor. Trivia *The MMORPG is inspired by Disney's Club Penguin and ToonTown Online, LEGO Universe, Knowledge Adventure's Neopets, Ankama Games' Wakfu and Mattel's U.B. Funkeys. *In 2020, Warner Bros. confirmed that the original website will be closure due to Adobe announces that Flash will TBD, instead they announced that would be a non-online franchise and mobile app called AcmePlay mainly. *A version for the Game Boy Advance was released in 2005. **However, this version was shut down in 2008 during the console was retired. *The game is based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise. *The characters are drawn in Chuck Jones' art style. Category:AcmePlay Online Category:2004 Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 3 Category:Franchises Category:Video games